


Willow/Buffy

by nothinglikethesun (summerdayghost)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/nothinglikethesun
Summary: Willow’s head was the hardest part of this by far. As you can see I didn’t even try to do faces.





	Willow/Buffy

[](https://ibb.co/fhhuAp)

**Author's Note:**

> Willow’s head was the hardest part of this by far. As you can see I didn’t even try to do faces.


End file.
